Reading Omakes from Son of the Queens
by Roman trooper
Summary: Omakes from the main story (Son of the Queens) that are not place in chronological order but are too fun not to do a reading on. Will have several stories made from the main story and also include omakes from the demigod diaries, narutofited style. So sit back and have a good laugh everyone.


**Surprise!**

**Ok, not really but still I bet none of you thought that this would get its stand alone did you?**

**I hope you enjoy this special chapter and leave a review**

**More Omakes will come later... ;)  
**

**enjoy**

* * *

"OW!" Hades winced as a book fell on his head and landed on his lap open. Picking it up he read the title for the open chapter. "_Naruto gets a job with Hades_...?"

"Ahhhh! I wanted Artemis to continue reading." Pouted the love goddess before she summoned a file and began to work on her nails. "This will be boring as Hades will most likely have him be ding something boring."

"I am not boring." The god of the underworld grunted out as he opened the book. "Now be silent."

**Naruto was bored. After everything that has happened over the summer break school seemed really dull and boring. He wanted an adventure like his brother. **

"No you don't."

"Piper, please tell Percy he can't really communicate with Naruto will you?"

"... You're still mad at him?"

"...Just tell him."

"I have ears you know."

"..."

"Why are you still giving me the silent treatment? I said I was sorry."

**One where he could travel and see the underworld too so he could meet the plant underworld lady and Hades. He could not remember her name and how to pronounce it, Annabeth said that it would be rude of him no to try, but it was so hard. The letters kept on moving around the paper and whenever he tried to pronounce the wine dudes name or Mr. D, he asked him to never do so again unless he was given warning so the god could block out the murdering of his name.**

"Most call me by the first letter. Much less of an ear sore." The wine dude nodded.

**"_PPPPEERRCCCYYYY!_ I'm bored." He complained to his brother who was studying something called pillow... something. **

Anthea's brow twitched as the idea of studying and Percy was uttered in the some subject. But it wa the last part that made her annoyed. "It's philosophy."

**It was sooo boring and Naruto knew that his brother needed to get away from the book. It was dulling his brother and turning him into a dweeb. In his mind Naruto was sure that it was Athena's fault that his brother was studying so hard. It wasn't fair that she was making sure his brother was no fun. **

Athena squawked. "That... that child! I bring knowlegde to the masses and ideas! The educaion system is based on the works of my children to premot the betterment of your kind!"

"That explains the issues with the American schooling system.."

"SHUT UP APOLLO!"

**"Percy-"**

**"No Naruto, I need to get this assessment done by Monday! Go play with your stuffed animal or something and leave me alone!" Percy snapped at his brother who was trying to get him to play. **

Hestia frowned at turned to Percy. "Mr. Jackson I hope you don't act like that with your sister."

"..I-I won't lady Hestia."

"Good."

**He was in no mood for Naruto and he had work to do. Naruto stepped back wide-eyed before running off to his mother, lip trembling from the glare his brother sent him. He raced away much to Percy's joy as now the demigod could do some work.**

"Cold Percy. I wasn't like that with Jason." Thalia said casuing the child of the sea to sulk.

**"MAMA!" Naruto cried out to his mother who was reading a magazine. "Percy is not paying attention to me me! I want to lay with him but all he wants to do is study!"**

"Lay?" Zeus asked his brother in confusion.

Apollo answered. "He must of ment play but was too upset to say it properly. That or it was an error in the author's writing."

**Sally Jackson groaned and wished for strength to deal with her sons. A part of her wondered if Hera had either cursed or blessed her family **

The goddess shugged off the looks sent her way. "I may have done neither."

**as the last few days had been hectic. She was tired and all she wished was for the next few hours to be peaceful so she could relax and enjoy her reading. With a sigh of registration, she turned to her child, "Yes honey what do you need?"**

**"Percy won't play with me!"**

**"Naruto, sweetie, Percy is studying right now and mommy is trying to relax. Why don't you you do something by yourself like play ninja with your stuffed animal?"**

"Again with the ninjas." Ares noted as he ate a chick leg. "Why not a solider or a spy?"

**Naruto pouted and Sally smiled at the cuteness he was giving her in her mind. "Kyuubi is in the washer mom. You put him there for his monthly cleaning."**

**"Mommy forgot sweet heart. But you can find something to do. Like read a book, do a chore, or just take a nap but just as long as you are quite."**

**"But mom-"**

**"No buts. Now move along so I can relax."**

**Naruto pouted some more before leaving his mom in the dinning room. He stomped passed his brother who was deep reading about some old dude and ethics. **

"Old dude? He was one of my best sons!"

Hermes rolled his eyes. "We know already man."

**Entering his room Naruto wondered what he could do. He could practice is powers but after the event with the Venus fly trap he wasn't in the mood for plant powers. **

"I am scared to ask but what did he do?" Asked Frank.

"...Says here he nealry killed his brother by summoning a large fly trap that was hungry during capture the flag..."

Demeter beamed at her daughter. "You have such a good child."

"Thank you mother."

"...It was ment for one of the other team's members but Naruto was distracted by hs success and it attacked Percy who had the red team's flag... making Ares' team the winners. It took the nature spirits and several of Demeter's children to free him in time to avoid digestion."

Percy paled as everyone laughed at the idea he was done in by his broth's plant. Are's was the worse of the lot.

**He was grounded from going onto the roof after he had tried to jump off with a cape to glide down like a superhero. **

"WHAT WAS THAT IDIOT THINKING!" Hera roared in exasperation.

**The nearby cloud nymph and his mother stopped him just before he took off. **

Hera calmed down. "... I should send her then a reward then..."

**Leaning echolocation was a possibility but he was suppose to be quite.**

**Weapon training was banned in the apartment after his brother smashed a very old vase that had been in the family for several generations. **

Hazel winced as the memory of her mother yelling at her for doing something similar came to mind. Seeing her wince Frank pulled her into his arms for her safely.

"I got you." He whispered into her ears.

"I know."

**Now he couldn't even practice with toy swords! Blinking, Naruto raced to his toy chest and grabbed his toy bow and arrows. Setting up several targets, Naruto began to work on his aim and technique with the bow. **

The twins nodded with approval.

**But soon he got bored.**

**"Sooo Boooorrrrrreeeeddd," The young demigod drooled out as he lay on the floor. There's nothing to do now and I. am. so. bored." Looking at his reflection he wondered if there was anything to do before spotting the painting of the rainbow in the reflection. Racing to his brothers 'secret' money stash place, Naruto grabbed several drachmas and raced out the door to find a rainbow. His mother missed him as she had left the dinning room to take a nap after getting bored with her magazine but not before telling Percy to keep an eye on his brother.**

**It would be some time before the son of the sea notice that his brother was missing.**

"...This isn't going to end well is it for me, isn't it?" Percy said as he could feel the future wrath of his other's mother. Jason patted his back.

**"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow and messages, hear me out. Is there anything to do?" **

Amphitrite shook her head. "That's not the right way."

"Amphitrite, my lovely wife dear, you don't expect him to be constrained do you? The-"

"No game room rumba for a decade." The lord of the sea got depressed from the sharp interruption of his favorite saying and losing _personal_ time with his wife.

**Naruto asked as he looked into the mist of the rainbow. The hose and mist setting made a simple rainbow but for his need it had to do.**

**The rainbow shimmered and Iris appeared in it and looked at the demigod. "It has been some time since a demigod had requested me by both of my titles."**

"We tried." Percy grunted in memory of the quest to Alaska. "I refuse to spend any more drachma to the slacker."

"Iris is just over worked that is all." Zeus stated as he crossed his arms. "And she has been delivering messages for all of us still."

"Fleecy took over." Frank stated causing the king of the gods to snap his eyes towards him, glowing. "Umm, Iris isn't into doing her duties anymore?"

Frank hoped that no one would snicker at the speak at the end of his sentance. He had nothing to worry about as Zues clentched his fist. "I see will have to deal with her... Perhaps demoting her status and giving her title to this Fleecy...?"

"She's a Nebula, lord Zeus." Hazel chimed in to help the god.

"Ah thank you.'

"As interesting as this might be but may I?" Ask Hades as he lifted the book for clarification.

"Oh yes, please read on brother."

**"Your welcome Lady Iris." Naruto said with a small bow. "But can you please help me? I'm bored and there is nothing to do right now here."**

**Iris rolled her eyes and looked at him sternly. "I am not a charity worker demigod and I am very busy. Do you think that I have time to help you look for something to do?!"**

**"But I thought that you would know if anyone needed anything done."**

"She should."

"Hush!"

**"...Well I do have something... But I don't think that you can do it. Your a little small and young to-" Iris paused as Naruto looked at her with hopeful eyes. With a shake of her head she waved a flyer to land in his hands. "The details are right there. It pays 35 drachmas and tickets to and from where you need to go for the job. But I must warn you that-" Poof "...And he's gone... "**

"Thrity five drachmas? I call scam on that!" Leo exclaimed as he lifted a finger to the gods. "When's the last time you payed us for doing a quest."

"Do you like living and having a world to live in?" Asked Zeus as he lifted his bolt.

Leo paled from the implied threat but then Percy raised his voice. "But we need funds to do the quests that you give."

"Mr. Wosery," Mr. D began.

"Percy."

"Whatever, there are job postings that you can take to pay for any trips that require money in the big house."

"Wait, you mean that we could have had an earlier time with our quests?" Annabeth hissed at the god who shrugged.

"Yes..."

"Brother, why are you trailing off like that?" Apollo asked with a smile.

"No reason." 'I better make sure I uncover that job board when I get back to the camp.'

**Naruto grinned as he looked over the flyer. It was a simple job, some god wanted a demigod to bathe and play with his dog as it hadn't had the chance to do so for several thousand years. **

"That doesn't sound to bad."

"Percy remember the title."

"Oooohhhhh. That dog."

Annabeth frowned. "Not fair! Lord Hades are you still- mmmppphhhh!"

"Percy you know that she will get you for that." Thalia noted as her cousin gagged Annabeth.

**Transport to and from the location for whoever took the job and medic care if injured. Free food that will not entrap... The details weren't all that important to Naruto. **

Nico shook his head. "Idiot.

**He did a pet wash several years ago with dogs from the shelter and it was so much fun playing with them.**

**'And a godly dog has to be even more fun!' He thought with excitement as he turned off the hose. **

"Immortal puppies are evil." Thalia grunted out. Three of her tunic washings had to be from pee stains from puppies.

**Pressing the symbol on the paper he felt himself moving to what the demigod thought was his destination as it was similar to what Hermes did to him, only colder. Blinking his eyes, Naruto glanced around as he stood in the middle of a reverse color throne room of the gods. **

"So that's what his throne room looks like." Piper noted with interest causing the god to swell in pride.

**He missed seeing a figure in the background until the god cleared his throat. Naruto jumped into the air and landed on his rear.**

**"Don't scare me like that!" Naruto grunted out as he rubbed his rear.**

"It's my throne room brat." Stated the annoyed god of death.

**"I will do whatever I like to demigod as this is my domain." The man said as he sat on his throne. **

"Here here."

"Enough Hades." Hestia softly spoke.

"Yes..."

**Naruto mentally named him dark n' broody **

Zeus and Poseidon burst into laughter.

**as the dude was covered in the darkness and seemed to be brooding over something. "So, who are you and why are you taking this job? No hero has agreed to to it for hundreds of years ever since the last one had to be rehabilitated."**

Hazel turned towards her father. "Rehabilitated?"

"..."

**"So I would be the first right?" Dark n' Broody blinked in confusion as he stared at the mortal in front of him. Did he not understand him that this job was dangerous? Nodding his head he winced as the demigod cheered. "Take that Percy! No else has the guts to do this!"**

"No one is stupid enough Naruto!"

"He's not your brother Percy." Renya said to the sea demigod.

"Don't make this about me!"

**After making sure he could hear the god leaned forward to look the demigod in the eye. "No one has the guts as you put it as they aren't as stupid as you are-" "HEY!" "And they would not make my home a place to cheer and shout."**

"It would interrupt his brooding time." Snickered Demeter.

**"Why?" Naruto asked in confusion, while the green flames and dark walls were slightly unnerving, the guy in front of him seemed like a cool guy. **

"Thank you."

**"Is it because you look like you have been living in a hole for gods know how long and haven't gotten a tan? My mom said that everyone needs a bit of sunlight as it's good for you but in small amounts."**

"I will haunt you Apollo if you open your mouth." Said an irradiated Hades to the _glowing_ lord of the sun.

**The god flexed his jaw and developed a small irradiation to the brat in front of him. "Do you know who I am?"**

**Naruto scratched his head as he looked at the man. "...Nope."**

**"What are they teaching the mortals up there?" The man softly spoke as Naruto had to strain his ears to hear him. Standing up, the man walked forward so he was int he light better. "Now do you know who I am?"**

**"Of course I do-" The god smiled before having it fall and the boy went on. "-Your the god of Emos, brooding and Ninjas!"**

"I AM NOT THE GOD OF EMOS BROODING AND NINJ- Well I would mind the last one.. But still!"

"Honey you do brood a lot."

"SO DO YOU!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER HADES!"

**Far way in a hidden valley in California demigods were racing around as an earthquake caused by a loud roar of aggravation struck the city. Taking it as a sign, the children of the gods went on a fast and spent several days trying to appease the gods for whatever they did wrong in the last few days.**

"We would." flatly stated the Romans.

**"Wow your loud." Naruto deadpanned at the now visibly stunned and irritated god. "Can I do the job now?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because your too young. My wife would murder me if I did so and I need someone to be able to deal with my pet without becoming food."**

"Indeed." The Underwood queen said with a grim smile.

**"It can't be that hard. I bet that I can do such an amazing job that you pay me extra!" Naruto declared with pried. "In fact you will be telling the other gods on what I was able to do if my name isn't Naruto!"**

Hades past the book to his wife and covered. "I can't. I don't want to know."

"Ok you can leave so we can learn-"

""Just. Read."

"Alright dear."

**'Oh no, if I let him near... By order I could take millions of years to reform!' "While I nod for your enthusiasm I think it best if you went- WHERE DID THE KID GO!"**

"This is going to be good." Hermes stage whispered to Apollo who nodded back."

**"Thanks for leading me to his pet miss Fury, I thought I would never start with how that guy was trying to get me to drop the job. Is he Hades's janitor or something?"**

"NO I AM NOT! AND WIPE THOSE GRINS OFF YOUR FACES!"

**_Snort _"No... he is just upset with all the filing he had to fix after Hermes came over and booby-trapped his filing rooms." **

Hermes paled as Hades snapped his head and glared at the god of messages. It had taken him weeks to clean up and now he knew who to blame.

**As she lead the boy towards where he was meant to go, the youngest fury wondered why her boss would let such a young demigod go near the guardian of the underworld. "You have everything yes? To clean and play with the dog?"**

**"Yep." Naruto lifted his bag full of what he picked out to work with the dog. "I can't wait to get started. I love dogs."**

**"Not this one you aren't. He hasn't got the best personality and hates baths. **

"I can't imagine why." Hera snorted out. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how much it costs to import water? Clean water? I had to cut costs somewhere."

**Comes with the job." Tisiphone wished that she didn't have to deal with this demigod as he was irrationing and so... sunny. 'Why did I have to go first to the lunch room today?'**

"Which is stocked with fruits and veggies topside mother."

"Good."

**_Arhooo!_**

**"Doggy!"**

**"Wait! Slow down!" Tisiphone called out as Naruto raced ahead to get close to the 'doggy.' The fury cursed as she followed, wings heaving as she followed after the quick moving boy.**

**Cerberus pawed the earth as he waited for that nice girl to come back and play with him. **

Annabeth gasped as she freed herself from her BF. "I miss you too boy."

Nico turned to her. "You want to take the job?"

"Why not you?"

"It looks like he would love you more for it than me... and he ate Skeletor."

"Who?"

"... my frist skeleton that I summoned."

Frank nodded in sympathy for Nico. He remembered Gray, a loyal skeleton friend.

**His heads took turns watching the ferry leave back to the top world and the spirits that came off. His tail wagged back and forth and his left head howled again for the blonde girl. Then a new scent filled his noses and his ears perked up.**

**"Doggy!"**

**Cerberus's tail began to wag his tail as he heard the sound of footsteps and yellow hair came his way. He was so excited that he did not understand why the girl was coming **

"Comes from his mothers." Aphrodite smiled, "So he's going to be a pretty boy. But until then like his Japanese name... what was it again Apollo?"

"Kawaii."

"Thank you. KAWAII!"

**from the one mother said not to chew.**

"The anteater." Snickered the big three.

**Cerberus heads tweaked to the sides as the scent of the mortal reached his noses. Why was the girl smelling like a boy?**

**Cerberus watched as the boy smelling girl looking mortal come to a stop in front of him with confusion. Why was there no running and screaming? He loved playing tag with mortals and the treat he got afterwards... They always vanished before he was done playing.**

"...So he's an immortal puppy that wants to play... that just is all daisies and roses now." Deadpanned Ares who then blinked and grinned. "That's wicked."

"Indeed." Agreed Artmis frowning at the idea of agreeing with her brother. She then shook her head at Thalia who also connected the dots with an oooh.

"Can you explain please?" Percy asked.

"Its a secret Percy."

**"...Big dog." Naruto deadpanned as he looked at the large dog in front of him. He was thinking that dark n' brooding dude was wanting him to deal with a normal dog, not the awesomely large three headed dog laying there. **

"Well it is awsome." Hades said proudly.

**His eyes shone like stars as Naruto looked at the dog he was being played to clean and bath. "I'm Naruto what's your name?"**

**_Arf?_**

**Naruto laugh as the noses of the monster tickled him. Tisiphone watched as the guardian of the underworld interacted with Naruto as the boy held onto the middle neck.**

**'I am not getting paid enough for this shit.'**

"I pay you a generous stipend and board." Hades hissed. "Perhaps I should cut it for a year to teach her..."

**"NO! STOP, HEEL!" Naruto yelled as the Cerberus raced though the streets of LA bulldozing traffic as it raced. **

Hades paled several shades of white as his brother's turned reddish purple.

"HADES!"

"OTHER ME! NO NOT ME IT IS HIS FAULT! "

"Popcorn anyone?" Ask Demeter. Several demigods and gods hands rose.

**Naruto held onto the leash with all his might as the giant dog ran. Cops chased the duo as Naruto tired to hang on.**

"This needs music." Apollo stated as a mini movie of Naruto tearing though the city appeared.

**"BAD DOGGY!" Sparks flew as the bronze shield Naruto was using as a board scraped a squad car as the monster jumped over it, Naruto following. The reason he was being pulled at 65 mph though LA? The three headed dog got to excited when Naruto brought out the leash.**

Hades was near unconscious with a white wisp floating out of his mouth as he thought about the damages.

**The streets burned as multiple car wrecks littered the path as the dog moved towards somewhere away from the entrance of the underworld. **

Percy winced as his friends eyed balled him.

"So Percy, think he's the that universe version of you?" Asked Hazel.

"No, Percy's luck isn't as bad." Mr. D grunted out before wondering why he was thinking of himself as Mr. D and not... what was his name again?

**Naruto curse with all the bad words he knew as he ducked to avoid some giant drool. The leash chafted his hands as the dog did a sharp turn and finally exited the city. The demigod cried as he was sure he was going to hear about the damage the dog caused to the city.**

"Chiron going to have his hide." Piper noted with a wince.

**'I can't wait to tell Kyuubi when I get home.' The young demigod though as he felt the dog slow down near a stream. "You down running now boy?"**

**The monster dog waved its tail and barked. Reaching into the satchel, he brought out extra large dog treats and tossed them to each head.**

"Don't reward him!" Yelled Hades in horror.

**"Your not so bad you know that right? You just wanted to get out of that place huh?" He asked amused as the dog began to roll in the grass. Walking over he began to rub the dogs belly. Cerberus paused in its actions before thumping the ground with one leg, tounges hanging as the mortal rubbed him. "Who's a good dog?"**

Hestia grinned at the image. "Cute."

**"Hey! Step away from that monster!"**

**Naruto and Cerberus blinked and looked up to see several boys armed with golden spears standing around them on horseback.**

"And now he's interacting with Romans. Well Hades it seems... Um is he ok?"

Apollo looked over his uncle. "He's still here."

**"Shut it Jason! I'm the commanding officer not some snot nose brat!" Naruto took note as the one who called out to him seemed to shrink back while gritting his teeth.**

"Aw look at at little Jason in his uniform." Gushed Thalia.

"I know." Squealed Piper.

"Percy, Nico, kill me know please."

"No." Came the response.

** "You there, boy! What is your name and why is it you are with this monster?"**

**Another voice spoke up from near the collar of the Cerberus could be seen. 'Um, sir, this isnt just any monster. It's the one that guards the underworld."**

**Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I was hired by old brood face**

"So I'm no longer the broody one." Grined the sea god.

** to play with his dog and bathe him! Now who are you?"**

**"My family's forefather hired you? I doubt it very much as the gods would never have allowed such destructive behavior happen. Pluto would have had one of us take the job, not you!"**

"He's tried and you lot refused." Hermes grunted.

**"Sir, I think he is telling the truth."**

**"Prosperous! The brat here is too young to do it and last I checked there was no recruits after that attack last week lead by a rogue child of Mars!"**

"So you too huh?" Asked Annabeth to Renya.

She nodded, "Luke was able to gain support from our camp as well, mostly rouges and criminals..."

"And several now destroyed houses." Jason added to the list.

**Naruto rolled his eyes as the group began a heated debate over what to do. He could sense they were demigod of course, their words were very clear at that but he didn't know them. Perhaps a rogue group that found a hidden cache of enchanted gold?**

Frank rolled his eyes. "Not rouges."

** The one called Jason seemed important somehow and a part of Naruto's blood was boiling at his sight. **

"Hera's influence no doubt." Athena noted with approval. She was still coming over from being upset with the Romans.

**Cerberus watched with bored eyes before moment caught its eyes.**

**_Cat!_**

**With no warning Cerberus raced after the car with the acceleration of a race car. Naruto and the group of rogue demigods cried out in shock as the dog darted between the horses, Naruto being dragged behind with his leg trapped by the leash. **

"Oh that's smart." Ares winced.

**Cerberus didn't listen for the cries to stop as he gave chase to his brother who wasn't as happy to be chased by his canine sibling. The massive lion was in high gear to avoid his brothers triple tounge bath.**

"Get him boy." Yelled Percy and Thalia who both remembered the lion.

**Jason and the rest of the Roman demigods watched as the unknown demigod disappeared in a dust cloud. As he did Jason was sure he would meet the demigod again.**

**Unfortunately for Jason his horse chose to buck and he landed in the middle of Cerberus shit.**

"Poseidon!"

"What?"

**Hades was crying as he looked over the bills for the damage caused by the demigod on the world above and the underworld. His brother was going to be in a pissy mood**

"I am."

** as the Cerberus wasn't meant to leave the underworld. To make it worse the Greek had met Jason Grace and the rest of the patrol of Roman demigods!**

**Groaning he wished that he didn't give that flyer to Iris to deliver. It was meant for a more mature hero or some minor immortal. Not some brat, no matter how entertaining.**

"It is." Grinned the duo of fun aka Hermes and Apollo.

**"...and three thousand for the production of new cars for the LAPD..."**

Hades cried as the dollars left his others vaults.

**Naruto was right, this wasn't going to something he could hide from the gods. And wish how happy he was to take the job the god was sure to try and bribe him to stay away for as long as possible.**

"Enough to keep him away until death and then out asap."

**"Sir, the wine god's grape fields are destroyed **

"The wine! Curse you Nathan!"

"Naruto."

"Not helping happy."

"It's Hephaestus."

**by the Cerberus when it was chasing the N-"**

**'I hate this job.'**

"That. Was. Awsome!" Exclaimed Leo. "Is there more?"

"No!" Cried out Hades.

"He meant the story dear. And no, not yet Leo. Let's get back to the regular story frist."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and see you all later.**


End file.
